The following description relates generally to an instrument transformer and an apparatus for detecting an amount of power using the same, and more particularly, to an instrument transformer and an apparatus for detecting an amount of power using the same, which is capable of accurately detecting the amount of power supplied to a load via a high voltage line and transmitting the detected amount of power to an outer power amount control unit to cause it to be managed by the outer power amount control unit.
A level of current and voltage supplied to a load via a high voltage line is very high. Therefore, when detecting an amount of power supplied to the load via the high voltage line, the amount of power is allowed to be detected after current and voltage supplied via the high voltage line are changed from a high level to a low level using an instrument transformer.
The instrument transformer is typically equipped with a current level converter and a voltage level converter. The current level converter converts a high level current supplied via the high voltage line to a low level current. The voltage level converter converts a high level voltage supplied via the high voltage line into a low level voltage.
The low level current converted by the current level converter and the low level voltage converted by the voltage level converter in the instrument transformer are transmitted to a power meter, where the current and the voltage are multiplied with each other to detect an amount of power supplied to the load via the high voltage line.
The low level current outputted from the current level converter and low level voltage outputted from the voltage level converter in the instrument transformer are an analog signal.
Thus, in case a distance between the instrument transformer and the power meter is short, the instrument transformer can correctly transmit to the power meter the current and the voltage of analog signal converted to the low level to cause an amount of power supplied to the load to be exactly detected.
However, in case the distance between the instrument transformer and the power meter is long, the instrument transformer cannot correctly transmit to the power meter the current and the voltage of analog signal converted to the low level to generate a great number of errors when detecting the amount of power.
In other words, during transmitting an analog signal from the instrument transformer to the power meter, a great number of noises are induced and a level of analog signal is attenuated, whereby a great difference occurs between the amount of power detected by the power meter and actual amount of power supplied to the load via the high voltage line.